Welcome to the New World
by Fantaku alliance
Summary: I just thought up a little drabble forfeit Ericson day and Columbus day. But seeing as I'm just a big orange yarn ball of angst this came out instead. America reflects on his family and his people with his brother's help. IF I OWNED HETALIA IT WOULD BE DEPRESSING.


**Just a little Drabble for Leif Ericson day and Columbus Day!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A leather gloved hand reached for the half-empty glass resting on the desk. Clumsily, it was knocked over. Shrugging it off, the leather gloved man straightened up in his chair and faced the man across from him.

"Wha' is 't Mattie." He slurred, he reached for a cigarette from the pocket of his aviator jacket. A stern look from the purple-eyed man made his hand freeze.

"I thought you quit." "Not for this day."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _The young colony watched his parents collect their belongings, they were going somewhere, but where?_

 _He tugged on his Father's pant leg. "Where are you going?" The tall man turned his face down to his son. He was sad. That much the little boy could tell._

 _"H'm'." the child furrowed his brow in confusion. "But we are home!"_

 _His father looked down sadly. "N't h're, f'r 'w'y." Something horrible filled the boy. A feeling, worry perhaps? Fear?_

 _No. It was horror. He was anything but stupid, he knew what was happening._

 _"You're leaving me here, aren't you?"_

 _His mother seemed to have been holding in her tears until now. He ran over and picked up his little colony._

 _"I don't want to leave you! I love you, we love you!" He was squeezing him tight, as if holding him now would make up for the years in the future where he could not._

 _But it wouldn't._

 _"Bye Vinland! We love you!"_

 _They never came back._

~•~•~•~•~•~

The Canadian rested his face in his hands. He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"I miss them too, but you can't put your life on halt for nations who don't even remember their children."

"It's not just that Matthew!" He slammed his hands against his desk and stood up. "You should damn well know I'm not just throwing myself a fucking pity party!"

His blue eyes pierced into his twin's purple ones with a mixture of grief and fury.

"Those bastards know what they did!" He spat. "So obsessed with gold and treasure. This "New World" they were so obsessed with was doing just fine without their damn help!"

Matthew placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I miss her too," his soft voice soothing and delicate. "But that happened before they knew we were strong, before we showed them we were better."

His southern brother smirked. "Yeah, we're much better than them."

~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Aiyana's back hurt from days of hard labor in the gold mine, her palms were raw and bleeding. The rest of her wasn't much better off._

 _"Gold for Espanã!"_

 _"Heaven's gates accept all those who have faith!"_

 _Yeah right. Aiyana hoped that wherever they went it was the nightmare they deserved. Not this "heaven" place they spoke of._

 _If you are to treat your neighbor as you would yourself, wouldn't that make this treatment a sin? A violation of the book they hold so dear?_

 _If a woman is to be virgin until marriage, wouldn't taking it be something worse than a sin?_

 _If a woman is to stay home and raise her children, isn't keeping her from them an atrocity beyond the adjectives of the white man's pathetic language?_

 _"Mama?" Blue eyes looked up at her in confusion. "Are you okay? Who are these people?" She looked down at her children sadly._

 _So many of her people were dying of starvation and disease. Others were leaving of their own choice. Killing themselves and their children, saying death is better that the life that they are fated to._

 _Thousands go the the forests and leave themselves lifeless on the limbs of trees. Flinging themselves off cliffs and poisoning food._

 _Her people had lost hope, they wished to die. Aiyana could arrange that._

 _Her purple-eyed son looked up at her. "Mama?"_

 _Aiyana felt tears on her cheeks as she reached for the dagger she had fashioned out of a rock._

 _And she brought it down on them._

~•~•~•~•~•~

"I bet he doesn't even remember what he did to her, to us!" The leather gloved man spat out.

But then he smiled. An horrifying smile that chilled his brother to the core. The United States of America was truly an horrifying man.

"But then again, we showed them."

That we did America. That we did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **That came out a lot more sick and twisted than I meant it to. Christopher Columbus treated the native Americans like slaves. The treatment was so bad that the natives started to kill themselves and their children. They were ending their civilization.**

 **The Vikings found North America first. They named the land that they had colonized "Vinland" but they were driven out.**

 **Nations can die, but they wake up afterwards, Aiyana (native America) knew that, but she was falling off the deep end at that point. Her children woke up next to their dead mother and decided to rebel, but I didn't really write the rebellion in.**

 **Please R'n'R!**


End file.
